


Scars

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Ignoring the fact that Muriel doesn’t wear a shirt, I feel like he’d be self conscious of his scars; perhaps not when people will forget him, but when someone will remember, he might feel uncomfortable having them on show. Also, I feel awful giving my history of self-harm to Robin, but I had this idea, and they’re Muriels LI, so. I’m sorry, Robin!Obviously, this means that there are mentions of scars from self-harm, and Robins reason for hurting themselves is also mentioned, so please don’t read if you think it’ll be triggering for you—stay safe! 💕(Fun fact: the first time Muriel gives Robin a kiss, it’s a gentle press of his lips to Robins scars.)





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is my fan apprentice for Muriels route—you can read a little bit about them [here](https://ljfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/186148485118/peachimari-robin-the-arcana-fionn-time)!

Robin was sat across the table from Muriel, as they ate in the warm glow of the homely hut, glancing over at their companion in-between bites.

Muriel averted his eyes, covering the scars littering his torso with his cloak—now that Robin wasn’t going to _forget_ him, he could _feel_ their eyes on him; _hear_ the questions; feel the _shame_...

“I have them, too,” Robin admitted, their voice soft, and reassuring—they may not have gotten their scars the same way, but they needed Muriel to know that there was no judgement from them when it came to such things; they wanted him to feel comfortable in their presence.

Robin paused before rolling up their sleeves, and revealing the scar tissue laddering up the brown skin of their arms, varying in length, and depth. Muriel took a quick glance before posing Robin a question.

“...How?”

Robins fingers ran up, and down their arm—an absentminded attempt at a distraction, perhaps? The scars were a part of them, now, and they saw them every day—they were even _normal_ to Robin—but... talking about them? Drawing attention? They felt so _exposed_. 

“You don’t have to,” Muriel insisted—he could see the discomfort that sharing this brought Robin. Honestly, he didn’t know why they _would_.

“No, it’s okay,” Robin smiled, but pulled their sleeves back down, bunching the hems into their fists, just like they used to back when they were hiding what they’d done. Their voice dropped in volume as they continued. “I, uh... it was the only way I could calm myself down.”

Muriel was puzzled—Robin was so laid back, and confident. Seeing a glimpse of what things were like for them, and how they used to be... and they let him _in_ , let him _see_ it... He didn’t want to pry, but he was _concerned_ —he... _liked_ this person, he didn’t want them to be hurting themselves like this.

“Do you... still...?”

“Not for a long time, but... sometimes I want to—I don’t think that, that’s ever going away. The urge is easier to resist, now, though, so...”

“Good.”

Muriels face didn’t give much away, but his voice was sincere, making Robin smile bright, and soft—the unexpected concern Muriel was showing for them meant a lot coming from him.

“Asra offered to help me heal them over, but...”

“They’re a part of you,” Muriel finished—Asra had offered him the same thing, and had declined for the same reason.

“Exactly.”

The pair fell into a comfortable quiet while they finished their meal, both of them glad that Robin had opened up; glad to know that there was someone who _understood_.


End file.
